


Do You Wanna?

by Multi_Fandom_For_Lifeu



Category: Original Work
Genre: All the performers have tits between E and H cup, Dildos, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vibrators, pussy slapping, this is honestly disgusting idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_For_Lifeu/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_For_Lifeu
Summary: The club was growing restless waiting for the next act to appear. The five girls backstage were also getting restless, but for a completely different reason. They ran around the cramped area, checking everything was in place."Towels?" yelled Adrienne."Check." Alessia replied, flying past to grab them."Costumes?" Carina asked."Check." Luciana twirled in hers triumphantly."Dildos, vibrators and clamps?" Mariella called."Check, check and check! We're ready!"





	Do You Wanna?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first ever fic on AO3 (or ever tbh), but I just felt really inspired to write some filth. This is loosely inspired by "The Flowers of Flesh" by SunnyFlare34.  
I have read and reread this about 20 times looking for typos, but I'm only human lmao, so if you see any glaring errors, please let me know in the comments ^_^
> 
> Enjoy~

The club was growing restless waiting for the next act to appear. The five girls backstage were also getting restless, but for a completely different reason. They ran around the cramped area, checking everything was in place.

"Towels?" yelled Adrienne.  
"Check." Alessia replied, flying past to grab them.  
"Costumes?" Carina asked.  
"Check." Luciana twirled in hers triumphantly.  
"Dildos, vibrators and clamps?" Mariella called.  
"Check, check and check! We're ready!"

They assembled behind the curtain, anxious and excited to start. When Adrienne got the go-ahead, she strutted out from behind the curtain to loud cheers and catcalls from the audience. Her red and black corset clung perfectly to the swell of her larger-than-average chest and perky ass, swinging as she strutted down to the front of the stage. She stopped at the edge and waved out her arm, addressing the crowd with a sultry glance.

"Are you ready?" The resounding squeals were deafeningly loud, and as Adrienne made her way to start her performance, she smiled secretly to herself, enjoying the attention. The yells of the crowd only got louder when they saw what she was going to do: a pole dance.

Adrienne swung one leg around the pole and pulled herself up to the erotic beats of a playlist of sexy songs. She twisted and wrapped herself around the pole with grace and agility unrivalled by anyone in the club, feeling herself growing wetter as she watched people shifting in the audience, arousal thick in the air. She then dropped to the floor and began to twerk on the pole, catching her clit and causing sparks to fly up to her core. Her twerking soon grew faster, almost as if she was humping the pole, as her pleasure increased.

After a while, she strode to the edge of the stage, only to tease the audience with the zipper of her corset. Turning her back to the crowd, Adrienne lowered and raised the end of her zip to the middle of her back a few times, before pulling it down to the top of her hips. She shimmyed to face the front again, crossing her arms under her tits to stop the costume from revealing anything too early. Some bold members of the crowd wolf-whisted and threw money at the stage, and Adrienne giggled before shouting.

"Some people are obviously excited, aren't they?" With that, she uncrossed her arms and pulled at the top to release the costume, putting her round G-cup breasts and skinny waist on display for everyone to admire. She pinched and pulled at her nipples, making them harden and causing her pussy to get even wetter than it already was. By this point several patrons had shamelessly began to masturbate, the smell of sex permeating the air until it was almost suffocating.

She stepped back to her pole, pulling herself up and rubbing her nipples against the cold metal, increasing her own pleasure and the crowd's as well. She continued to gyrate in time to the beats of the songs playing until she deemed the crowd ready for her showstopper.

Without warning, Adrienne pulled the zipper of her outfit all the way down and stepped out of it, exposing her voluptuous ass and dripping cunt. The crowd exploded at finally being shown such a sexy sight, after being teased for so long. Adrienne turned so that her ass was out to the audience. She then bent over, so that they could see her soaking vagina lips, and began to twerk again to the beat of the song. Bringing a hand to her crotch, she slipped two fingers into her well-shaven hole, frigging herself in time to her hip thrusts. She took her hand out and began delivering harsh slaps to her ass and vulva. Before she could orgasm, however, she stood completely, left in nothing but her 7 inch stiletto heels. She brought her hand to her face, moaning as she licked off her juices, which was a signal for Alessia to come forward with her towels and vibrator.

The two females exchanged a heated kiss, much to the delight of the club, before Alessia stepped away, pulled her hand back and brought it down hard on Adrienne's clit, causing her knees to buckle. Alessia smirked as she spread her towels on the floor of the stage and sat on them, shifting so that her barely-clothed pussy was in direct sight of the crowd. Adrienne kneeled beside her and took the vibrator from her, putting it on a low setting. The crowd was silent in anticipation. With one hand on Alessia's thigh, Adrienne pushed the vibrator harshly over her clothed clit, eliciting a moan and jerking hips. Adrienne continued to torture her co-star with the slow speed until she could see her juices dripping down her buttcrack.

Alessia was writhing on the towels, chasing the pleasurable stimulation, when Adrienne turned the vibe off completely and pulled it away. She faced the crowd once more and purred "Would you like to see her shaven lips, desperate for something, anything, to fill them up? Do you want to see her wet cunt", which she accented with a harsh slap to the covered flesh, "dripping around this thick vibrator, making her cum and cum again until she can't even remember her own name? Hmm? Do you wanna see that?" The screams seemed a good enough answer to the pair, so without any further ado, Adrienne pulled the crotch of the g-string, slick with Alessia's juices, to the side, slipping the still vibrator into her pussy the next moment. But that wasn't the end of the fun. Alessia, in a surprisingly clear voice, adressed the crowd.

"Every $500 dollars we receive in tips will make this vibrator inside my cunt go up an intensity level. No matter how many times I cum or how sensitive I get, the vibe will keep going up." With that, Adrienne turned the vibe up to level one, the sensation causing Alessia's pussy to clamp down around it and her eyes to roll back in her head. The remaining three girls took this as their cue to step out from the shadows, in their lingeried glory, to a huge uproar from the crowd.

Carina stepped out of formation with the others to start them off. She rubbed her hands over the top of her babydoll and slapped her breasts, hardened nipples obvious even through two layers of almost sheer fabric. Her F-cup tits were straining out of their tight confines, desperate to be set free. She continued to play with her chest as she spun around to face the other four women on stage, putting her round butt in a tiny thong and micro skirt on display. She shook it a little, reveling in the way the crowd resonded to a simple ass shake, before giving herself several hard smacks in a row, the sharp sound echoing throughout the club and making her left butt cheeck turn a deep shade of red. Luciana and Mariella had started grinding against each other, engaging in a sloppy make out session to left. The slaps alerted Mariella to her part, and she broke away from Luciana to stand directly in front of Carina.

"Let's get you out of this, sweetie, hmm?" Placing a sweet kiss on her lips, Mariella brought her hands to the straps of Carina's dress, shimmying them down tantalisingly slowly only revealing tiny glimpses of her back at a time. When they sensed the audience becoming impatient, Mariella yanked at it, ripping it in half all the way down. She left the thong and bralette on, continuing the tease. To the side, Alessia's moans were progressivly getting louder and higher in pitch as the vibrator was turned up every $500, and Adrienne was panting heavily as she rubbed at her clit, fingers occasionally pushing into her sopping hole. Mariella finally decided to stop her game, and pulled at Carina's thong and bralette, the sheer fabric giving immediately and leaving her standing in her full shaven glory and 8 inch heels. The whistles in the crowd made more wetness gather at Carina's vulva, which she gladly swiped up and licked off, moaning at the taste of herself.

They moved swiftly on to the next part of the show. Luciana strutted to stand at the edge of the stage, and with a sexy lilt in her voice, addressed the crowd.

"Are you feeling generous today?" She waited to hear the chants and yells increase in volume before continuing. "We're going to give you guys a show you wil never forget, but you'll have to pay to get it!" She moved the crotch of her g-string to one side, turned around and bent over just out of reach of the front row. Pointing to her swollen lips, she teased "Mind starting us off?" The woman in question pulled $50 in $5 notes out from her purse, rolled it up and nestled it deep inside her warm passage, sneaking a couple of fingers inside as well. When Luciana realised what was happening, she thrust herself back onto the digits a few times before stepping to the next section, sending a wink over her shoulder to the brave woman. As she wandered round the perimeter of the stage, more and more people gave money, slipping it under her waistband, in the crease of her E-cup breasts and inside her vagina. When she felt full of money and suitably horny, she stepped back and fucked herself shallowly with the notes, the plastic-y feel dragging deliciously over her inner walls. She then pulled it out and handed it to Carina, who counted it.

A chair was brought out from the backstage area for Mariella to sit on. The next part of the show was about to begin. Mariella sat with closed thighs on the edge of the chair, acting demure and batting her eyelashes as she said "Do you want to watch me finger my naughty little cunt? It's all wet for you..." She positioned her hand so that it was covering her clothed core, rubbing circles into the flesh. "You wanna see my fingers buried deep inside myself, right here in the open where anyone could watch, making myself squirt and mess up this chair? Huh? Bet you'll wish it was your dick or your fingers inside me. You wanna watch me frigging in public like a slut? Huh? Does that turn you on? It's making me horny just thinking about it!"

The simple stimulation was enough to get Mariella worked up, and she began to moan shamelessly, grinding her hips in time to her hand. She pulled her hand away before she could get too excited, and slapped at her vulva instead. She then stood on the chair, and gyrated her hips to the steady bass of whatever song was playing through the speakers. Twisting slowly, she pulled the sleeves of her costume off, bit by bit, until she was left with it by her knees, shaved pussy and H-cup tits in full view of everyone. She kicked it off and resumed her simple rubbing, this time with parted legs so that the club could see the fluttering moistness of her core. Suddenly she slipped three fingers in, the slick making it squelch obscenly in the air. A cacophony of moans sounded, some from patrons and some from her co-stars behind her.

By this point, Alessia had come five times and showed no signs of stopping, Adrienne had a 12 inch dildo inside her and was about to come for the third time, and Carina and Luciana were tribbing next to them, the squelch of their recent second orgasm making the whole thing messier. All were completely nude, the occasional whir of the air conditioning cause goosebumps to appear on their sensitive flesh and nipples to harden into little pebbles. Luciana leaned down from her perch on top of Carina's pussy and sucked one of her breasts into her mouth, the warm and wet feeling causing Carina to squeal and squirm in place.

Mariella pushed her pinky, and then her thumb in beside the other three fingers already deep in her vagina, lifting her hips and fisting herself with no abandon. As she felt her impending orgasm hurtling closer, she moved her left hand from where it was supporting her weight, sitting back and angling her hips forward to rub at her sensetive clit. That first brush of her finger against the nub pushed her far over the edge, but she didn't stop there. Instead, she removed her fist and continued to rub at her clit, prolonging the orgasm and causing clear fluids to burst from her pussy in strong jets and splash the people right in front of her chair. As the orgasm intensified, she felt another wave of pleasure crash over her, and she threw her head back as moans flew from her mouth uninhibited. Her hands moved of its own accord, slapping at her squirting lips and pinching at her nipples to increase her pleasure. The crowd's moans increased as well, as many came from watching such a powerful orgasm. By this time, the smell in the air was cloying and thick, but it just served to increase everyone's desire and drive.

Alessia was informed that their next outfits were ready backstage. The whispered message was passed from person to person, and they stood up all together, Alessia with her vibrator still nestled deep inside her pussy and Adrienne holding her monster dildo. Rushing off, Luciana told the crowd to be ready for their 'grand finale'. With little time to spare, the girls clasped their mesh bras, stepped into their g-strings and shrugged on their sheer coverups. They then reassembled behind the curtain, ready to pull all the stops out.

Armed with monster cocks, vibrators and clamps, they stepped forward to the previously disgarded towels. Luciana sat down first, in one corner, with the other four settling themselves in until they formed a sort of circle. This sight, coupled with their erotic clothing, caused almost everyone's eyes in the crowd to roll back in their heads as orgasms washed over them. The five girls onstage looked out in pride, before busying themselves with the task at hand.

Sat in front of Luciana was Mariella, who knelt on all fours, presenting herself with an arched back. Next in line was Alessia, who still had her vibrator nestled firmly inside her. She was quaking from the effects of overstimulation and the high vibrations, her G-cup breasts swinging. After her sat Carina, then Adrienne and the circle was complete. They waited patiently until the audience started to get restless to start as one.

Mariella darted a slender hand out to pull on Alessia's vibrator, dragging it out slowly to make sure she felt every ridge against the velvety walls of her pussy. Slamming it back in, she set a brutal pace, fucking into her with wild abandon. The force of the thrusts forced Alessia's face deep into Carina's drenched cunt, causing her to moan at the sensation of the wet muscle of her tongue probing at her. Meanwhile, Carina was fucking Adrienne with the 12 inch dildo, reaching far into her cunt, Adrienne was toying with Luciana's nipples over the sheer fabric of her bralette, being firmly pinched by clamps, and Luciana was teasing Mariella with a 9 inch vibrating dildo. Their tits were bouncing in time to the unison thrusts and slurps, barely being supported by the slips of fabric that covered them. Alessia lifted a hand to toy with Carina's hefty F-cups, slapping them about and pulling on the nipples. In return, Carina shoved her cunt hard into Alessia's face, momentarily depriving her of air.

Eventually, the whole group were just on the edge of orgasm, so they stood up, still mostly dressed (with the occasional tit or clit hanging free) and moved to the edge of the stage. They all rubbed their clits rapidly, which was the final straw they needed to push themselves into orgasmic bliss. Simultaneously, their hips lifted and clear juice shot out from all of their pussies, soaking the front 3 rows in their juices. They all continued to rub at their clits to prolong the orgasms for as long as possible, braving overstimulation for an even more intense second round of squirting. Alessia pulled the vibrator out of her cunt just in time to press it against her clit for her 8th and most intense orgasm. She fell down onto her knees, last jets squeezing themselves out of her pussy as she succumbed to the exhaustion that followed several intense orgasms. Out in the crowd of the club, cum was spraying everywhere, as people reached their peaks from watching the quintet. Soon the only thing that could be heard was the heavy pants of the five suprisingly still horny girls and their sated crowd. They would've continued, but it was time for the next performers to come on, so with a final bow, they exited to stage.

Immediately upon getting out of sight, they jumped upon whomever was closest to them, sloppy makeouts happening left, right and centre between them. They found their way to a large abandoned dressing room and set to work, fists and fingers slipping into each other's tight holes to relieve the last of the sexual tension being on stage always gave them. Mariella lay writhing on the couch, pulling at her nipple as Luciana thrusted all five of her fingers into her cunt. Carina was three fingers deep into Luciana, with another finger probing gently at her asshole, while she rubbed her own clit, fingers slipping in between her wet lips every few rubs. On the floor adjacent to those three, Alessia and Adrienne had somehow got their hands on a 20 inch double dildo, with 10 inches firmly sheated in their respective pussies from the back. They pushed back on their hands and knees in unison so that their firm asses smacked against each other. As their moans increased in pitch and volume, they reached their last climaxes, collapsing into a tangled heap of sweaty limbs and stiletto heels in the middle of the room. After a few beats of silence, Mariella spoke up in a breathless whisper.

"We were amazing, weren't we?" Hums and pants of affirmation were heard as they basked in their post orgasmic glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this mess! Kudos and comments are not required at all (unless you want to owo)
> 
> Love you all~~~
> 
> Just for reference: Alessia is a G-cup, Luciana is an E-cup, Carina is an F-cup, Adrienne is a G-cup, and Mariella is an H-cup


End file.
